


Sins Of The Father

by KyeAbove



Series: Lucky [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Female Henry, Joey is the Ink Demon, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Felix went to the studio intending to find the man known as Joey Drew, and encounters a demon instead.





	Sins Of The Father

The smell of ink was overwhelming, and drowned out all his other senses. Felix stumbled, then fell, coughing. 

He was an idiot, going above his mother like this. Henry said the studio was dangerous, closed for decades, and no doubt ready to fall down at any moment. Felix hadn’t believed the danger. As soon as Henry had mentioned it was called Joey Drew Studios, Felix had been determined to set foot here, mother’s rule be damned

The letter had said Joey Drew had something to show Henry, but all Felix had found was ink and devastation. No Joey Drew either. 

The entire reason he’d come here. Joey Drew was a shadowy, ambiguous figure in Felix’s life. When Henry had wanted to create her own animation studio, Joey had been the one to back her up, and he’d put his name to it went they were unable to use the name Henrietta Ross or even Henry Ross without an air disrespect building. Yet something had gone wrong. 

If his mother wasn’t going to talk, Felix figured Joey would. 

Felix picked himself back up, one hand to his chest, the other on the wall for support. His hand slipped from the ink that coated it, and he fell once again. 

Felix stared at his hand in confusion. Why would ink on the wall be fresh? He looked around, unsettled, and had it gotten darker? The ink on the walls was growing, fresh, and spidery. 

In the distance, a haunting whistle. 

Whatever the hell was going on, Felix was hopefully going to be gone before he found out.

Felix got back up, not falling this time, and broke into a run, avoiding ink pools and dangerous corners. The whistle never left his ears, until it sharply stopped, and Felix was filled with dread instead of relief. 

There was something chasing him. He heard it's pace, uneven but fast. He dared to look back and what he saw couldn't be real. 

“Bendy?” Felix said, startled into stopping his pace. “Like the cartoon?”

Felix hadn't expected the deformed cartoon to stop. It made a sound, and turned its head to the side. After a few seconds, it stumbled forward, towards him, until Felix could feel its breath on him. A horrible stench, really. 

The creature reached out with its larger hand until it found Felix's shoulder, and then its had went down to his chest. It made a sound of confusion. 

“Something isn’t right with me? Were you expecting my mom?” Felix took a few steps back, and then grabbed the still outreached hand, and shook it. “I’m Felix Ross. I hope this is one big misunderstanding.” 

The demon made another sound, one that was distinctly shock and anger, and then another like it was trying to speak but couldn't. 

“Yeah, my mom didn't want to step foot in this place. I think it’s because of my father, Joey Drew. Do you know him? I’ve been wanting to talk to him.” Felix smiled, sheepishly. “My whole life, really.”

The demon snarled, but it sounded broken. 

“If you do see Joey, make sure he knows I'm looking for him. I don't even know if he’s still alive, but I want to meet him.” 

Again, that same broken sound from the demon. 

With that, the demon dissolved away, into the ink, and Felix was alone again.

“That was…unusual. But no matter. At least I know what I’m dealing with here.” Felix coughed lightly at the end of his sentence, and he had a feeling his lungs wouldn't get a break any time soon. 

So Felix walked on, a little more cautious, to find the exit, or the man who sired him.


End file.
